


Housesitting

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Bill have been best friends since they were kids. When she’s alone at a couple’s house that she’s housesitting for, Bill comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housesitting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this was my first attempt at a Bill Hazeldine fanfic, as I’ve only seen the clips on YouTube to get an idea of his character. I mean, come on…who can resist baby Hiddles? Originally posted on Tumblr for the May 15th edition of SSS. Enjoy! ~ DP

I reclined on the couch with my bowl of popcorn and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels as I tried to find something to watch on television. It was a Saturday night, and I was housesitting and dog sitting for a couple while they were away for the weekend. It was my first time in a house as large as this one, and it wasn’t even finished yet. The couple was in the process of completing their loft above their master bedroom and bathroom, and their deck surrounding their bedroom patio doors. They had five dogs, three beagles and two German Shepherds, and they were the most relaxing thing about the whole staying-in-someone-else’s-house-overnight thing. At least I knew that if there was an intruder that would come outside of the burbs and the city, they would protect me. Once I found a movie that I wasn’t paying much attention to, I started snacking on the popcorn, checking my phone. Nothing new; this wasn’t a surprise. My parents didn’t really care for me dog sitting and housesitting for this couple because they claimed that the dogs were ferocious and would bite on a whim. The dogs were actually really sweet and nothing but big babies. One of the beagles came down from the couple’s bedroom and hopped up on the couch, lying at my feet. As for my friends that had my number, they were all away on vacation and Spring Break adventures. I couldn’t afford to go. The couple said that I could bring a friend over, but since they were all gone, I was all alone. Just me and the dogs. I set my phone aside and stared blankly at the television, snacking lightly at the popcorn. Surprisingly, my phone went off with the text message ringer. I looked at the screen, seeing it was from Bill. Bill Hazeldine was one of my best friends. Okay, to be honest, he was my only best friend, and seeing a text from him was a surprise to me. I had heard from his mom that he was leaving for another mission trip in Africa today, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. At this point, he was probably getting off the plane and wanted to apologize for not seeing me before he left. I picked up my phone and slid my thumb across the screen to view the text.

 Bill: Hey darlin’. What are you up to?

 Kate (that’s me): Nothing. How’s Africa?

 Bill: Africa fell through. I’m home and have no one to hang out with.  
Where are you?

Kate: Housesitting and dog sitting at the Jones’. They’re away for the weekend.  
Wanna come over?

Bill: Is that the big house outside of the city? Lucky you.  
Sure, I’ll come over. Want me to bring anything?

Kate: Just yourself, and maybe a bottle of wine. I don’t want to drink all of their alcohol.

Bill: Got ya. Be there in 20.

I smiled softly and put my phone aside, getting up and walking to the guest room to find a tank and a bra to wear. I was actually excited about Bill coming over, and I always wanted to look semi-decent when he was around. If I could, I would have gone without a bra, but I didn’t want to tempt him like that, especially with Jewel being up his ass constantly. I changed my bra and shirt, keeping my yoga pants on. Hondo, the beagle who was lying at my feet on the couch, followed me to the guest room and sat at the door, tilting his head at me. “Hey, we got a friend coming over,” I told him, kneeling down to pet him and scratch his ears. “No attacking him at the door, although and can’t say the same thing for KC and Tina. He’s a good guy; not an attacker.” Hondo didn’t really seem to mind that Bill was coming over, especially since was petting and scratching his ears. I came back out in the living room and folded my blanket, taking my spot on the couch again. I heard Bill’s car pull up on the gravel driveway and the dogs began to go crazy, KC and Tina (the German Shepherds) barreling down the stairs from the master bedroom and standing at the door, barking and jumping. I got up from the couch and turned the porch lights on so Bill could see, smiling when I saw him. He was bringing a grocery bag to the door, giving me a small wave as he looked at the dogs who were still barking. “It’s all right,” I told them, leaning down and petting them both so Bill could come into the house after I unlocked the door. “Hey, he’s a friend,” I told the dogs as Bill stepped into the house, Hondo attacking him playfully and wanting his attention while the German Shepherds sat, looking up at him. “Bill, let them sniff your hand,” I told him while I took the grocery bag, taking it to the kitchen area and setting it on the island. “They’re nice; I promise.”

“They look positively ferocious,” he said, letting the dogs sniff his hand. Once they did, they pawed at him and he leaned down, petting them gently. I went into the pantry and got treats for the dogs as a reward for not biting him, feeding them and watching them as they retreated upstairs, except for Hondo, who took his place back on the couch. “Well, at least they liked me enough to run away.”

“I promise that they are nothing but big babies,” I replied with a soft smile, taking not one, but two bottles of moscato wine, a bag of chips, and some Chinese food out of the grocery bag. “You didn’t have to bring all of this.”

 “I haven’t had dinner yet, and I figured that you didn’t either,” he said, getting the wine and putting it in the freezer to chill while I got forks and plates out, setting them on the island. “Aren’t you going to ask why Africa fell through?”

 “I wasn’t going to, but I will. Why did Africa fall through?”

 “I just didn’t want to go, and Mum and Dad weren’t going to force me to go,” he said, picking up a carton of Chinese food, opening it and pouring a bit onto the plate, sitting at the island and starting to eat. “Mainly I didn’t want to leave you behind during Spring Break with everyone else being gone.”

 “Bill, I would’ve survived if you would have left. Besides, you have Jewel. It’s not like you’re totally alone.”

 “I’m kind of sick of Jewel. She constantly wants me and I can only do so much. She is so obsessed with me. Besides, I should have been there for you when you and Liam broke up. That was a dick move on my part.”

 “I’m over it,” I said, pouring out my carton of Chinese food onto the other plate. “Liam was an asshole. He was only using me until he went off to university. I should have listened to you.”

 “We all make mistakes. Now, sit down and eat with me,” he said with a soft smile. I smiled back, and together, we ate and talked over the next hour, finding a movie to watch on the television that we both liked. For a while, I had secretly wished that Bill and I had ended up together, but it just didn’t happened. I really liked us being friends. We finished our food an hour later, and the dogs were all upstairs in the master bedroom sleeping, so we broke out the bottles of wine, starting to drink. We moved to the couch and sat beside each other, eventually sitting and cuddling against one another. “Are you ready for summer,” he asked, his fingers running up and down my arm while I took a drink from my wine glass.

 “I’m ready for a vacation if Mum and Dad will let me go alone. I want to go to Paris and Berlin, and I don’t need them up my ass the whole time.”

 “Hey, they trust me. Why don’t I go with you?”

 “You have university to think about. I don’t want to distract you from that.”

 “Come on, Kate. You gotta let me live a little.”

 “I know I do, but I’ll also be a distraction.”

 “You need to quit downgrading yourself like that,” he said as he sipped at his wine, looking down at me. “You’re not a distraction. You’re one of the most focused people that I know. You’re more focused on your future than Jewel is. That’s one of the things that I love about you.”

 “You’re dropping that “L” word again.”

 “What? Love?”

 “Yes.”

 “And that’s a problem for you?”

“Yes.”

 “Why?”

 “Because Jewel fell in love with you so fast and hard, and you didn’t know how to react. She just wanted to use you before you went off to university. How do I know that you’re not doing the same thing to me?”

 “You’re my best friend, Kate. I have always loved you, and you know that.”

 “But you have loved me as a friend. And it hasn’t been anything else.”

 “No, sweetheart, don’t talk like that. Jewel pressured me into such a toxic relationship, and you tried to warn me. Everyone tried to warn me, but you especially. I should have listened to you.”

 I took a drink of my wine, finishing off my glass and setting it aside, cuddling with him. I was so in love with him. I loathed myself for loving him so much and so hard. I just wanted what was best for him, and I wanted him to be happy. I thought he was happy with Jewel. Was I mistaken this whole time? “There’s nothing we can do about it now,” I said, looking down at the floor, my hand and head resting against his chest. “What’s done is done.”

 He drank the rest of his glass of wine, looking down at me as he set the glass on the floor beside the couch. “Katherine Marie DuBois, you are in such deep denial about how I feel about you that you can’t even see it.” I looked up at him as he used my full name, sitting up. He turned to me, taking my hand. “You’re the same age as me, though we’re six months apart. Your favorite color is purple, you prefer yoga pants and no bra over going out and dressing up so you’re not laughed at, and your favorite food is spaghetti with your favorite drink, which is moscato wine. You love to read and write, and whenever I have needed you, you have been there for me. Whenever you have needed me, I was always there. Even when you and Liam were starting to have sex, I was the one who brought you condoms and picked you up when he ditched you at that house party after graduation. I love you, Kate. I always have.”

 “Bill…I don’t…I don’t know what to say.”

 “You don’t have to say anything. Just open that second bottle of wine, and bring it over while I channel surf.”

 I nodded and got up from the couch, going to the fridge and getting the second bottle of wine, opening it and pouring myself a glass before bringing the bottle over to Bill, handing it to him. We finished off the bottle in record time before we were feeling pretty good and slightly playful, gently pushing and nudging each other or holding hands. “Jewel was a terrible influence on you. I can’t believe you smoked pot with her.”

 “I know, I’m a terrible person,” he said with a soft laugh, holding my hand and playing with my fingers. “But what about you and Liam, having sex in the woods?”

 “We were in the car, thank you very much, and believe me, it wasn’t a fantasy of mine,” I laughed, moving and laying my head in his lap, looking up at him. “When did you and Jewel have sex?”

 “Well, actually, we haven’t yet. We’ve only kissed. She was there for me when Mum was going through all of that shit with the French guy, but I was so happy to go to university and get away from her. She was way too intense.” He smiled at me, pushing my hair back with his hand. “So…how was Liam?”

 “Why are you asking such a question like that?”

 “I’m just curious. How was he?”

 “Meh…you know that saying, it’s not the size that matters but the motion of the ocean? Or…something along those lines?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Yeah, he didn’t have either one of those. He really had no idea what he was doing. I’ve never had an actual orgasm with him. Hell, I’ve never even played with myself to get off before or after him.”

 Bill laughed. “Please tell me that you’re joking.”

 I laughed a little. “I’m not, about any of it. I just never saw the appeal of playing with myself to get off.”

 “I’d love to see if you could do it,” he said with a smirk, leaning down and looking at me. I laughed a little, turning my head, but his hand came around, his fingers resting on my jawline and turning my gaze back to him. “I’m not joking.”

I sat up, turning my body to him. “Bill, I can’t. It’s not proper.”

 “I don’t give a shit if it’s proper or not. I won’t tell a soul. Hell, I’ll even help you so you know how to do it for the future.”

 “Bill…I…”

 He shut me up. He leaned and kissed me, hard and passionately. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, panting softly. I could feel my body reacting to him, his hands gliding down my curves and playing with the hem of my shirt. He pulled back for air, then kissed me again, just a bit softer this time than the first time. “Are you ready to try it now?”

 “I…I guess so.”

 He smirked and took the remote, flipping it to one of the music stations, playing some soft, romantic music and moving around, sitting behind me and pulling me back, settling me between his legs and against his chest. I closed my eyes, resting against him. God, he was so hot and he was turning me on. It could have been the wine talking also, but feeling his body against mine was making me feel good. I suddenly felt relief as I remembered that while I was wearing a bra, I wasn’t wearing underwear beneath my yoga pants, and fuck, I felt myself getting wet. “Now,” he murmured into my ear, biting my earlobe, “I want you to take your hand, and slip it into your pants and feel yourself.” I nodded and did as he asked, gasping at the soft stimulation that my fingertips had provided me. He smiled and kissed my neck. “Good, now massage softly. Tell me what you’re feeling,” he said against my skin and I moved my fingers softly, moaning a little.

 “I feel…good,” I murmured, focusing on the soft nub that I had found with my fingers. “God, Bill…”

 “Ah, so you’re thinking of me,” he asked with a soft smirk, his hands moving up my back under my shirt and unclasping my bra, his hands moving back down and around again, moving up my stomach and gently grasping my breast beneath my bra, causing me to gasp.

 “Yes…I always think of you, because I love you,” I replied, working up a good rhythm with my hand as he massaged my breasts, my free hand grasping his leg. Against my back, I could feel him against me, straining against the fabric of the nylon shorts that he wore over to the house. I moaned and arched against him, his fingers playing with my nipples and tugging at them. “God…Bill, I…”

 “What is it, sweetheart? Do you feel something happening to your body? Do you feel those muscles tightening inside of your pussy and your thighs?”

 “Yes…”

 “That’s good. That means that you’re about to come, and believe me, I want you to come. Come, Kate.”

 I groaned and came for the first time, slumping against Bill’s chest and panting, slowly removing my hand from my yoga pants. Bill took my hand and felt my fingers, groaning lightly at the moisture he felt. He wiped his hand on his shorts and took my face gently, turning my head and kissing me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced and massaged each other and I rolled against him, panting softly as he pulled back. “Do you have a condom with you?”

 “Yes.”

 “Good, because I want to have sex with you, right here on this couch.”

 He chuckled lightly, kissing me again. “Has this been a fantasy of yours? To fuck in someone else’s house while you were housesitting for them?”

 “Oh, yeah. I thought about it a lot, and I can’t believe that it’s actually coming true,” I murmured, kissing him and reaching into the pocket of his shorts, feeling the condom, but also feeling him. He groaned lightly, thrusting his hips into my hand and I pulled the condom out, smirking. “Don’t worry; you’ll feel the real thing soon enough,” I said to him, kissing him and setting the condom aside, straddling his lap. I took off his shirt and he removed mine and my bra, his hands gliding down my back and cupping my ass, groaning lightly.

 “You’re not wearing underwear? Are you kidding?”

 “Nope,” I smirked, kissing him again, my hands gliding down his chest. He grabbed me and flipped me down onto the couch so I was lying down, stripping off my yoga pants and throwing them aside, groaning again. To my surprise, he went down on me, tasting me and slipping his fingers into my folds, moving them in and out while he licked and suckled my swollen nub. “God,” I moaned, my hands moving to grasp his golden curls. He worked me over for a good fifteen minutes, his tongue and fingers working in sync. “Bill, oh, god…yes…” I moaned, feeling that same tightening feeling in my stomach and thighs again. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me. “Don’t stop…please, god, don’t stop…I’m going to come,” I panted. As he heard me begging, he moved his hand faster and suckled harder, and I came undone into his mouth, moaning and arching my hips to him as he cleaned me up, withdrawing his fingers.

 “God, you’re amazing,” he purred, kissing my hips and stomach, moving upward to my chest and suckling my breasts softly while I came down from my orgasmic high. I arched to him with a low moan, and his hands spread out across my back, lifting me up and placing me into his lap again, kissing my lips. His back was resting against the back cushions of the couch and he lifted his hips, helping me remove his shorts and taking the condom, he opened the wrapper and rolled it on, looking up at me. “Get on and ride my cock, Kate,” he cooed, pulling me down for a kiss. I adjusted myself and moved over him while he held his cock still, both of us moaning as I took him, feeling as we were joined as one. I rocked my hips back and forth gently and he tilted his head back, moaning as he closed his eyes. He felt better than I imagined he would, even with the condom on. His hands glided to my hips and he held them while I moved, moaning lightly. I gripped the back of the couch, my nails digging into the fabric while he kissed me, panting and moaning while the sensations overtook him. I moaned with him and began moving my hips up and down, moving faster and harder. “Oh, Kate,” he moaned, panting and kissing me again, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me to him, and thrusting into me. I moaned louder as his mouth bit at my breasts and I began to feel close again, whimpering. “Come with me,” he groaned, thrusting harder into me. I came first, moaning his name and he came shortly after, spilling into the condom. I felt him pulsing inside of me as he laid back against the couch, pulling me with him. For a while, we just laid there, quietly breathing and listening to the music. I was the first to move, holding him still as I slid off of him, then I removed the condom, taking it to the wastebasket and throwing it away with the empty wine bottles and the condom wrapper. I was also the first to speak, watching him as he leaned down, pulling his shorts on.

 “So what does this mean for us?”

 “Well, I would like to be with you, but I need to break up with Jewel before that can happen. So maybe…best friends with benefits?”

 I smiled softly. “I’ve never had a friend with benefits before.”

 He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down and kissing me gently. “So how about we start now?”


End file.
